


Arm? What Arm?

by orangeCrates



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/pseuds/orangeCrates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Assassin's Creed is actually a movie. They cover Malik's arm in green paint so it could be removed during post production. In the meanwhile, he's having a bit of fun (at Altair's expense) with his "missing" arm.</p><p>Inspired by a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm? What Arm?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post about an AU where AC1 was a movie and the art that came from it drawn by the amazingly talented mrasayf, which can be found here: http://mrasayf.tumblr.com/post/95746823868/mrasayf-neukgol-what-if-assassins-creed-1
> 
> For the sake of not confusing anyone (namely, myself), let's assume for a moment that Altair and Malik's characters are not, in fact, named Altair and Malik in the actual movie.

It started as an inside joke that very quickly took position at the starting block and became a running one on set.

Altair couldn't remember what they were even talking about the first time it happened, only that at some point Malik lightly smacked him in the shoulder and it came as a surpise because they weren't even arguing.

"...what was that for?"

And Malik gave him a convincing look of absolute innocence and confusion (and it _was_ convincing, because this is their trade, their art, taking non-truths and making people believe them. And they were _good_ at it) as if he hadn't done anything.

"What are you talking about?"

Altair gestures at his shoulder with a frown, "You just hit me."

"I couldn't have hit you." Malik says very reasonably as Altair continued to try to find for the trick or the punchline before Malik could deliver it, "Or have you forgotten I only have one arm?" He lifts his other hand, holding a coffee and not covered in green paint as if making a point.

Altair stares. Then he grins even as Malik takes on a scolding tone.

"I hope that's not the case seeing as how it's your fault my arm is like this." And he gestures with the arm-he-claims-he-doesn't-have because they are not on set and Malik talks with his hands a lot.

"Wasn't that the make up artist?"

"Learn to take responsibility for your actions." Malik reaches out and pinches his cheek and pulls while looking surprised, "Why, Altair. There's something strange going on with your face."

And Altair couldn't hold back the laughter as he bats Malik's hand away, only for it to the caught at the wrist. Malik grins back before taking Altair's own hand and making it smack Altait's face. "Stop hitting yourself."

He's still laughing when he pulls Malik in without jerking him, mindful of the fact that there was an awful lot of white in their costumes and the wardrobe people would kill them if they found any coffee stains.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Malik teased with laughter in his eyes, "I already--"

Whatever he was going to say about how he only has one arm, _how dare you forget that, Altair_ is cut off when Altair leans in for a kiss that is chaste only because if they do anything that delays shooting the wardrobe people will be the least of their worries.


End file.
